food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Guide: Disasters
Based on chinese wiki, food souls that can be used will be update accordingly to the food souls that are released in the international version Aluna Buff to choose before starting Revive: If you are not aiming to get to top 100, choosing this buff is alright. Otherwise, diamond spending is required. Speed: Generally, players who uses strengthened Fallen Angel with the atk. speed attribute are usually at the 10-11 place. Therefore, players who choose this buff are more likely to be in top 100 CRI: For players aiming for high damage and +12 atk. speed attribute fallen angel, choosing this buff can enter top 50 and below. Beer Rule: #Beer must be 2 star or above to be useful #Have a minimum of 4 atk.speed attribute fallen angel an are +12 above ->Squad formation for maximum damage output: *Bibimbap + Beer + 3 food souls with high DPS *Fallen angels: All atk .speed Food soul requirements: * Bibimbap: 2 star or above, can be replaced with Laba Congee High DPS: Pizza/Champagne are the current food souls with high DPS. *Rating: A squad formation for high damage output. ->Squad formation for high damage output: *Bibimbap + Beer + Shield food soul + 2 food souls with high DPS *Fallen angels: All atk. Speed (Tom Yum can have damage attribute) Food souls requirements: *Bibimbap: 1 star or above, can be replaced with Laba Congee Shield: *Crab Long Bao (need to have unlock 3 core or more in articact, atk.speed) *Tom Yum(Atk.speed/Atk) *High DPS: Pizza/Champagne are the current food souls with high DPS. *Rating: +12 Fallen angel, there is a possibility of losing if Bibimbap is 1 star but retrying could improve chance of surviving) ->Squad formation for a smooth battle *Bibimbap + Laba Congee + Beer + 2 Food souls with high DPS *Fallen angels: All atk.speed Food souls requirement: *Bibimbap/Laba Congee: any star, skill level must be high *High DPS: Pizza/Champagne are the current food souls with high DPS. *Rating: Rarely fails, 1 disadvantage is that final damage may be low. Normal Players It is not recommended for normal players to bring Beer. Coupled with no atk.speed Fallen angels combination, his contribution is minimal. Squad formation: Shield food soul + healer + 3 food souls with high DPS *Shield food souls recommendations: Crab Long Bao > Tom Yum > Gyoza Requirement: #Crab Long Bao must have unlocked 3 core in artifact and atk.speed fallen angel #Tom Yum is equipped with a atk fallen angel #Gyoza is equipped with defence fallen angels(don't use health fallen angels) *Healer: Bibimbap > Laba Congee > Sweet Tofu Requirement: #Bibimbap must be 1 star or above, equipped with atk.speed fallen angels for best result or atk fallen angels #laba congee shares the same requirement as Bibimbap, second choice #If you do not have the 2 food souls above, Sweet Tofu can be used and equipeed with atk.speed/atk fallen angels. *Food souls with high DPS: Champagne, Pizza, Toso, Double Scoop, Boston Lobster, B-52 Cocktail, Sanma Shioyaki P.S: #Toso is a good choice #It is recommended for Boston Lobster to be equipped with a atk fallen angels. The other food souls should be equipped with a atk.speed fallen angels for best result or a atk fallen angels. If atk.speed is below 18000, choose the atk.speed buff or the atk buff Category:Guides